The Revenge Of The Vengeful Spirit Wolf
by FaryEli
Summary: Blood has been shed and lives sacrificed but still, a dark shadow persists in the background, awaiting his chance to strike again. They defeated him once and nearly died to protect each other but with another life to protect, one that is more dear to them than their own, will they be enough for the threat that hangs over them? Sequel To The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Heyy fans I just wanted to thank you again for reviewing and thanks to you I decided to make a sequel so here it is the sequel The Revenge Of The Vengeful Spirit Wolf co written by KatKasie my amazing Beta but here it is :D_**

**_Rated MA for Violence, Coarse Language, Sexual Content and Nudity_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

The Revenge Of The Vengeful Spirit Wolf

Written By: FaryEli

Co-Written By KatKasie

Chapter I

As I woke up I smiled and sighed feeling the satin sheets underneath my palm, the silver ring around my finger and reaching to feel the warm skin, I had loved to wake up next to for the last two years. I turned over to see Jacob snoring softly, I kissed his forehead and stretched up my long hair flowing down my back.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked huskily

I smiled and saw Jacob smiling

"Morning Jake." I smiled and laid back down

"Morning Mrs. Black."

I giggled

"Are you ever going to get tired of calling me that."

"Nope, are you?" He smiled

"Never."

He took me making me squeal and kissed me softly he reached for my shirt then we heard a cry in the room across.

"Well looks like Embry is up." I smiled

"God I swear he's going to cockblock me for the rest of the toddler years."

I slapped his arm and he chuckled

"You better get dressed you have a car shop to open." I scowled

He rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom

"Hey babe." He said

I turned and smiled

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you too Mr. Black."

He chuckled and went in the bathroom

When I got to Embry's room he was shaking the crib wanting out

"Mama!" He yelled smiling

"Alright, I'm here." I smiled

He reached for me and I picked him up swinging him he gurgled and giggled

"Morning Emmy." I said kissing his forehead

I thought I lost this bundle of joy about two years ago when I saw that shadow, but it didn't appear since.

**Flashback**

When Jacob and I got to the hospital the cops had come in to question Jacob

"So we ran some test and the baby is perfectly healthy and growing fast." She smiled

"Thank you." I smiled

When I joined Jacob he held me

"Are we okay?" He asked

"The baby will be fine so will I."

"What did you see?" He asked

"I saw a shadow and it looked like Sam's wolf."

"Sam's dead, Bella."

"No, Jacob, I'm serious when I killed him his spirit didn't get banished it disappeared."

"Bella, don't worry okay." He smiled

I nodded and hugged him

* * *

When I was downstairs preparing breakfast I felt hands on my hips and swayed them Jacob growled, I turned and saw his eyes were reddish topaz. I bit my lip and he kissed me softly grabbing me roughly. He had been like this and I loved it when he took control of the sexual situations. Ever since we decided to move into LaPush and gave into his wolf he became more and more sexual and hormonal. He nipped at my neck making me moan as his hands slowly moved up my stomach, I breathed hoarsely and blushed.

"You know tonight I have a special surprise for you." He growled

"I can't wait." I whispered

"Mama! Hungy!" Embry cried

Jacob growled and kissed my neck pulling away

"Hey little guy."

"Daddy!" Embry cheered

It was amazing how much Jacob was a father to Embry, he was so caring and protective of our son. When he lifted up Embry making him laugh I thought of the first time Jacob looked at our son. He promised that he would scare away any harming monsters.

"Hey babe, I gotta get going." Jacob smiled

"Oh okay." I smiled

He walked over to me and kissed me over so softly and pulled back

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you."

When he was out I sighed and thought man was I lucky to fall for this prince as I sat with Embry in the living room he kept babbling nonsense

"Dadadadadadadada." He gurgled

I took out some family photos and opened them smiling seeing the first one as Jacob and I's first dance together.

"Daddy!" Embry cheered

I smiled

"Mama." He pointed

I turned the page to see the photo of our friends at senior year.

"Uncke Emby." He pointed

"That's right, were going to visit him today."

"Yayy!" He cheered

As I turned the page I saw Jacob and I on our second wedding night reception and I saw something weird in the background

"Daddy!" Embry cried

"What's wrong why are you crying?" I asked

"Scary." He whispered

I looked closer and saw Sam's shadow behind Jacob, I grabbed the picture folded it and put it in my pocket. I shut the book and got Embry dressed and picked him up to get in our car. When we drove towards Embry's I couldn't help think. My god if Sam's spirit is residing in Jacob for so long why hasn't he emerged?

When we stopped at Embry I saw him and little Keanu in his lap

"Well look who it is, it seems time doesn't mess with age."

"Hey Embry."

"Uncke Emby." Embry cheered

"Is my twin in there."

"Yeah." I smiled

"Here I'll get him out can you hold Keanu for me."

"Sure."

I held Keanu and smiled he looked just like his Embry it was scary the resemblance

When Embry got Embry Jr. out of the car we proceeded inside

"Where's Angela."

"She's shopping with her mom."

I smiled and sat with Keanu

"So what's going on."

I took out the photo and gave it to him

"I don't get it what am I looking at?" He asked

"Look behind Jacob."

He looked and his eyes grew wide

"Is that-

I nodded

"I thought I was the only one who thought it was bizarre that he just disappeared into thin air."

"But why hasn't he emerged yet."

"Maybe Jacob is fighting it."

"No I would feel him fight it, because when I revived him all those years ago we began to have a link between us so whatever happens to one happens to the other."

"But you don't feel spirits going inside. What did Jacob have extra."

"He has a little darkness in his heart. Why?"

"Because the only way for Jacob to be fully Sam is if he kills and Jacob hates killing especially humans."

I pondered all these thoughts and sighed

As night dawned I knew I had to get home

"Thank you for looking after Embry for the night."

"No problem." Embry smiled "Have fun with Jacob."

I smiled and got in my car driving back home when I got to the house Jacob was already home but the lights were off. I shut the car door and proceeded inside.

"Jacob." I called

I put my stuff down and headed upstairs and saw our room door was open I opened it and saw Jacob naked waiting for me.

"Well hello Mrs. Black." He winked

"Hi." I smiled blushing

"Come."

I walked slowly and he grinned

"I can smell how aroused you are no need to hide it."

He grabbed me and backed me into a wall and kissed me roughly

"Oh Jacob." I moaned

He ripped my shirt in half leaving me in my bra, I grabbed him and jumped up wrapping my legs around his butt

He spun us so he was on the bed back first, I leaned down and smiled

"I'm in charge." I whispered

He shivered and I slid down grabbing his member

"Fuck!" He growled

I winked and slowly slid out of my jeans and my panties throwing them on his chest he growled and grabbed me, I slid onto his member and cried out at how deep it felt.

"Oh Jake." I screamed

"Fuck baby ride me."

I grabbed him up to kiss me and he bit my lip

Jacob flipped us over so I was on my stomach and he thrust into me hard and fast and I was seeing stars

"Oh fuck Bella." He yelled

I came as well and we were lying next to each other

"Wow. That was the best sex we've had since Embry has been born."

"I'm sorry, it was really exhausting during the first six months."

"I forgive you, I wanted to wait unlike those other unfaithful guys on Jerry Springer who go look for other resorts."

"I know you wouldn't." I smiled

"Because I love you so much, more than ever."

"I love you Jake."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly

"Ready for round two." He chuckled

"Hell yeah." I giggled

* * *

JPOV

As I slept I felt Sam clawing his way to my subconscious

"Your mine now Jacob Black." He roared

"I will never give in."

"There is darkness in your heart you'll turn so masochistic that your own wife will leave you."

"I won't let you!" I yelled

I ran from him to my subconscious

"Jacob!" Bella cried

I jolted awake and found Bella wasn't beside me

"Bella!" I yelled

I looked to see the window open and a storm rolling in

"Bella!" I yelled

* * *

BPOV

I woke up wet and cold on some dirt I sat up as the storm lightened the sky I sat up and saw myself over Sam's grave I shuffled back and screamed


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy I guess your back for more so here is Chapter Two :D**_

_**Rated MA for Sexual Content, Violence, Coarse Language and Nudity**_

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

The Revenge Of The Vengeful Spirit Wolf

Chapter II

As I wondered the forest, I couldn't remember how I got to Sam's grave let alone did I want to visit that scene ever again, I heard a growl behind me and a black wolf appeared. He growled I stood my ground and he lunged for me I dodged and kicked him in the muzzle. He roared and started stalking towards me I screamed as loudly as I could and ran for the cliffs. He growled ad lunged for me I ducked and he phased back to human grabbing my ankle, I screamed and grabbed the edge. I clung onto dear life as he swung beneath.

"Bella!" Jacob screamed

"Jacob!" I yelled "Help!"

I saw him run out of the trees and he pulled me up as the man who grabbed me let go

"Are you okay." He asked grabbing my face in his hands

I nodded

As we walked back I was quiet and so was he, when we got home I went upstairs to take a shower. Once I got to the washroom I turned on the shower and stepped in feeling the dirt and grime pour down into the drain.

"Babe." Jacob whispered

I turned to see Jacob had stepped in he held me as we both washed each other once we were done I slumped into bed and so did Jacob

"Bella." He whispered

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded feeling a tear stream down

Jacob pulled me closer to him and I settled into the confines of his body

When I woke up it was morning I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I couldn't remember how I ended up in front of Sam's grave.

"Morning." He said huskily

I looked up to see Jacob smiling faintly looking at me in worry

"Hi." I smiled faintly

"I'm going to ask you again, and see if you'll tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not I don't remember how I got to Sam's grave not to mention walking in circles before finding that a wolf wanted to kill me."

"I'm glad your okay." He smiled

I walked into his arms and smiled he took me in his arms and sighed

"Most beautiful girl on the face of this earth." He whispered

I looked up and he leaned down and kissed me

"We should get going, council meeting."

"Right." I smiled

"So get dressed beautiful." He smiled

I giggled and went off to our room

After we were done getting dressed we drove to city hall and parked

"Mama! Daddy!" Embry Jr squealed

I smiled and ran over to Embry and Angela who was holding Embry Jr.

I took him and he kissed me on the cheek

"Hi Angela, Embry."

"Bella, looking beautiful as always." Angela smiled

"Well I thought I saw my sister-in-law." Paul bellowed

I rolled my eyes and turned to see him, Rachel and their two twin boys in strollers

"Hi brother-in-law." I smirked "Hi Rachel."

"Ouch."

"Hi Bella, how are you treating my baby bro?" She asked

"I'm keeping him in line." I smiled

Jacob came over taking Embry from my hip and Embry cheered

"Daddy." He gurgled

Jacob smiled and kissed his forehead

"Well, I never picture Jacob Black to be a father." A voice laughed

I turned to see Jared and Kim his mate, I smiled and ran to him hugging him. Since Judo he has been like a brother to me, last time I saw him he was off to Baltimore for schooling and we barely got to hang out when he visited cause I would have to leave.

He hugged me

"Bella looking beautiful as always."

I smiled and hugged Kim her and I had become really close the summer her parents died I was showing moral support for Jared and we clicked.

"Is this Judo master treating well."

"Yes very well." She smiled "Is that your son."

"Yeah." I smiled

Jacob came over and gave Embry to me and hugged Jared

"Hi little guy." Kim cooed

Embry blushed and gurgled

"You can hold him." I smiled

She reached out and held him he giggled and waved

"Looks like the meeting is starting." Jacob smiled

I took Embry back and walked beside Jacob once we got inside I sat in front with Rachel, Kim, Angela and the babies

"So if you can all have a seat." Jacob ordered

Then the door burst wide open everyone turned to see Jessica and Quil, I giggled and Jacob chuckled, Jessica quickly sat with us and she softened her hair

"Late sex." Angela whispered

"Shut up." She mumbled blushing

"Okay so first things first, I'd like to welcome some of the new people who have moved into LaPush we welcome you. Our plan as a council is to help grow the community as one. I my wife and my boy want to have a peaceful life and raise our children into the tribe so any ideas on how we can grow our community."

Rachel raised her hand and Jacob nodded

"We should have more of a welcoming to others out on other smaller lands."

The meeting continued on then the big doors swung open again a man walked in and it was the same man as last night, everyone gasped and chattered

"Joshua Uley, we all thought you were dead."

"Well the dead don't walk do they, I see not much changes."

"Please have a seat, Mr. Uley."

He smirked and sat

"Mama." Embry whispered

I looked down and saw his eyes change color, I got up and ran to the washroom not looking back, his eyes kept changing color from the beautiful brown that looked like Jacob's to a blazing orange.

"Babe what's wrong?" Jacob asked

"Embry's eyes." I said

Jacob looked and gasped

"Embry does anything hurt?" Jacob asked

Embry looked at Jacob curiously

"Is there a boo boo." Jacob asked

Embry giggled and shook his head

"I'm gonna search this at home you'll be okay right?"

"You're asking a werewolf."

I giggled and kissed him softly

"Blaah, no daddy!" Embry squealed

I giggled and went to the car with Embry and drove us home

When we got home I talked to Embry and he kissed my cheek

"I wuv mama!" He squealed

I smiled and put him down he ran to the TV and pressed the on button as Spongebob came on he giggled

I took the book off the shelf that my dad passed down to me, I opened it and found eyes changing color or shade and it means that they sense death, I looked to see that his eyes were back to the beautiful brown. When Jacob got home Embry got up and waddled to Jacob.

"Daddy!" He giggled

"Hey little Em." He smiled picking him up and flying him around he flew him into my lap and he sat close to me

"How are you beautiful?"

I blushed

"I'm good."

Embry slid down and danced to the music I played

"Did you find out what was wrong."

"It's something all babies develop, it means they sense death."

"I guess something bigger than Joshua is coming."

I nodded

"Hey don't worry the pack will take care of it."

"Jake you haven't shifted since Sam finally died."

"I know but if it means my family is in danger I need to keep you and my son safe. Here I'll do it now, bring Embry."

I got up and took Embry we went in our backyard

Jacob took off all his clothes and I blushed he grinned

"Nothing you haven't seen before babe."

Then he slumped down and started shifting Embry started crying and he hid himself

Then Jacob turned into the russet-brown wolf I loved

"Embry look at daddy." I smiled

He turned and looked at him curiously I put him down and he waddled towards Jacob

"Daddy." He smiled

Jacob licked him making Embry giggle.

Jacob shifted back and smiled up at me

"See no problem."

* * *

As Jacob and Bella slept in Embry Jr's room he lay awake looking up at his lights in wonder then Joshua Uley looks over him and smiles revealing the red eyes Embry cried loudly waking up Bella and Jacob. Jacob ran and saw Joshua with their son.

"Embry!" Bella cried

"Call everyone, I'm getting our son back." Jacob said going towards the window

"Please be careful." She cried

He pulled her into a brief kiss and pulled away nodding and he jumped out the window


End file.
